Elevator Wiki:Wiki rules
This is the general rules of Elevatorpedia. For general media rules and guidelines, please refer to this page. General rules *'No spam and vandalism' - this will result in a permanent ban (This also affected on the page title as the Title Blacklist is enabled in this Wiki). *'Do not cuss or harrash other users in any manner' - this will result in an instant ban (This also affected on the page title as the Title Blacklist is enabled in this Wiki). *'Use English when contributing' - all users are required to use English when contributing or post a comment, so that it can be easier to read by other users. However, if English is not your first language, we suggest you to try using online translating facilities like Google Translate, etc. *'Use proper grammar' - please type with a proper and decent English grammar, spelling, capitalization and punctuation. This will be easier for anyone to read and understand. A few typos caused by accident are not a big deal, and can be corrected. *'Do not insert offensive, illegal, or abusive media' - they will be permanently deleted by admins. *'Do not create random/off-topic pages' - they will be deleted by admins. You can create random or off-topic content using user blog post. *'Do not advertise' - advertising of elevator products or companies are STRICTLY PROHIBITED! We are absolutely sick and tired of amount of people advertising on this wiki. This behaviour will lead to an instant permanent ban. Page discussion and comment rules Page comments have been disabled due to trolls and people posting elevator ads. However, blog post comments are still available. *'Do not flood the comments' - otherwise they will be permanently deleted. *'No Sockpuppeting' - if you’re an unregistered/anonymous user, please do not post multiple comments pretending to have a conversation with yourself. This kind of behavior can be detected on the recent changes page and user contribution list. Every unregistered user is assigned a unique I.P. address which can individually identify users. Don’t think you can get away pretending to have a conversation with yourself. This rule also goes for every registered users. *'Do not use severe swear or curse words' - if you have to use them, you must censored it. Comments without being censored will be edited by admins. *'No Necrobumping' - please do not “bump” or reply comments if they are over 4 months. *'Do not post gibberish sentences that other users can't understand' - this will result in an instant ban. *'Do not advertise' - once again, advertising of elevator products or companies are STRICTLY PROHIBITED! We are absolutely sick and tired of amount of people advertising on this wiki. This behaviour will lead to an instant permanent ban. *'Use English when commenting' *'No immaturity' - we can't stand of immature people in this wiki. Immaturity in this wiki could lead you to a temporary ban and if persisted, you will be banned. *'No comment war' - small debate is fine, but please do not make debate that could lead to uncontrollable comment war. Comment war could lead you to a temporary ban. Other rules *'Do not edit users profile and talkpage without permission' - this is very prohibited and can result in a ban. *'Do not edit any category pages without permission from the admin' - editing any category pages without permission from the admin can result in a ban. *'Do not be a backseat admin' - this creates confusion, and can result in a warning. *'Do not ask to be an admin' - this is not acceptable especially when demanding too much, and can result in a warning. *'Do not create a "sockpuppet account" to bypass a ban' - the discipline by the management team is important and everyone should be followed. If you think the ban is not reasonable, you can leave a message on your own talk page. Breaking these rules can result in an instant ban. Chat rules The chat room is for socializing; it can be accessed by clicking the "Join the Chat" at the right-hand side of the screen. The chat room is monitored by admins (also act as Chat Moderator or ChatMod). Please contact an admin for any reason. Admin/chat moderators: *SchindlerLift1874 *EddoAKA99 *Gooper1 *Test Tower *OtisElevatorGuy1 *Dieselducy 'Chat Room Policies' *No spamming *No impersonation of other users - this creates confusion, and is also a fraud *Do not post pornographic, sexual or "shock" links to any kind *Do not abuse, insult or cuss other users *Do not post personal information about yourself *Do not post swearing or offensive words excessively (if you have to use them, censor them) *Do not post gibberish sentences that other users can't understand *Do not create debate that could lead to uncontrollable chat war *No unecessary drama *No immaturity *Please use English when chatting Any user who violates these rules can result in a ban from chat. Contact If you have any questions, or would like to report vandalism, please contact one of the following admins: *SchindlerLift1874 *EddoAKA99 *Gooper1 *Test Tower *OtisElevatorGuy1 *Dieselducy By following these Rules and Guidelines of this wiki, it will help you become a better contributor and give you more credibility and respect. Category:Site administration